


By Chance

by Ore_wa_kouhai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ore_wa_kouhai/pseuds/Ore_wa_kouhai
Summary: Just by chance, Gladio will be spending his Christmas alone with Prompto.Well, the others might've helped.





	By Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donovanpsn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donovanpsn/gifts).



By chance, Noct had a non-optional party with Luna to attend. Naturally, Ignis went with him.

By chance, Gladiolus had been given the holiday off to see his sister, Iris.

And also by chance, she had been forced to cancel their plans at the last moment.

Naturally, Prompto had planned to spend the holidays alone. Naturally he wouldn’t refuse when Gladio invited himself over. Anyone could see that he was pleased.

 

Actually, only Prompto even remotely believed that any of it was by chance. Even the king knew of the overcomplicated plans to have the two of them spend the holidays alone together. But who could blame Prompto not for knowing? He had a lot on his mind...

Prompto held his chocobo plushie to his chest. “I can’t afford a tree, and if I could I’d have nowhere to put it. I could get one of those tiny fake ones, but that might be sadder than no tree at all. I guess I should get something to decorate, though… at least a little…. I could get some tinsel or something…. but I want to get something nice for dinner… a-and I.. kinda wanted to look good, too…. What should I do?” he asked with a sigh.

The chocobo looked at him lovingly but stayed silent.

Prompto got up and stretched. “Mmm….” |Maybe I can try shopping around the thrift stores…. they’ll probably have something, right?|

Gladio had a lot on his mind as well. Mainly, it was Prompto’s gift that worried him. He had too many ideas, and none of them seemed quite right. Ignis had suggested more than once that he take charge of Christmas dinner, so that Prompto wouldn’t be so strained, but there were a few problems with that. First, Prompto might see it as “charity”, or worse, he might start to think he was taking advantage of him somehow. Second, it didn’t seem like a very romantic gift at all. And third, if Gladio brought dinner, it would certainly be some kind of takeout. Gladiolus was a shit cook, at least when it came to anything remotely fancy. Why learn to cook, after all, if you’re friends with Ignis?

He had told Prompto that he didn’t want a big dinner, but he wasn’t sure he believed him. Or else, he probably meant to surprise him. Which warmed his heart and worried him at the same time.

The days ran into each other, one after another, and before he could do anything about his concerns it was Christmas Eve and he was overdue at Prompto’s home.

He took a deep breath and knocked.

~~

He was pretty proud of how the decorations had turned out. He had silver tinsel hung up near the ceiling, clippings of holly over his shelves and table, and everything was scrubbed clean. A pine-scented candle burned on the coffee table. It was a gift from Ignis and it was exactly the touch he’d wanted. In the end, his outfit was nothing fancy, but to his relief neither was Gladio’s.   
Not that he needed to dress up…

“Merry Christmas, big guy!!” He grinned, pulling him inside. Gladio slapped his back with a huge smile. “Hey! Merry Christmas! This place looks great!!” He added, looking around and nodding with approval. Prompto glowed. “Thanks!”

 

Oh, he was too cute. His hair was blond and fluffy and it looked so soft. His hands were big, and nervous, but his smile could light all of Eos. He was strong, and muscular, but he was somehow still so small and Gladio wanted nothing more than to hold him to his chest –

“I got you a present,” he interrupted his own thoughts before he could get too off track. Prompto looked like he might protest (or cry) but he shook his head and grinned. “Just something to thank you for putting up with me over the holidays… you can open it whenever, I don’t care.” He set it on the coffee table and flopped onto the couch, taking out his phone. Prompto went into the kitchen quickly with a blush on his face.

|I didn’t get him a present!! I thought we weren’t doing gifts this year!!|

“Don’t worry about it, you’re already doing way too much for me,” Gladio called, correctly interpreting his look. Prompto continued blushing, but he seemed a little reassured.

Prompto had made a casserole in the end, and now it only needed to be baked. He set it in the oven and wound up the old timer before sitting on the couch next to Gladio… who immediately chuckled and pulled him close. “Have you been good all year round?” he teased. Prompto pouted. “Of course! Unlike some people…” Which of course led to merciless tickling. “Some people?? Like who??” Prompto’s laughter filled the room. He squirmed helplessly. “St-Stooop!!” He complained as he tried and failed to get away. His legs somehow ended up on either side of Gladio’s hips during his struggle, and all of the sudden he realized the other male was leaning over him, and his expression had changed from playful to…. something more serious.

Prompto stared up at him with cheeks flushed pink. |W-What is.. he…|

They remained there, silent and staring for just a moment too long. Then Gladio, with surprising gentleness, leaned down the few inches more and pressed his lips to Prompto’s.

He froze. He couldn’t move. He was panicking. |What – why is this happening – there’s no way he - !!!| His eyes fluttered closed and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. It seemed so natural to kiss him back, and the smile against his lips was his reward.

Gladiolus made a pleased noise. Fireworks went off in his mind. |I’m the luckiest man in the fucking world…| He thought, holding Prompto closer. His body arched up to press against Gladio’s and _shit_ , that was…

The minutes went by. The timer went off.

~~

By chance, the casserole was ruined.

Prompto pouted, looking down at it. “It’s too burned to eat. It was going to be so nice, too!!”

“It’s my fault,” Gladio nodded, holding back laughter. “I’ll order something in.”

“You don’t get it…” He looked near tears. “This was supposed to be my present for you…”

He immediately sobered. “Ah…. well, I’m sorry… still, even if it’s rude to say…” He leaned closer, whispering in his ear. “I like the _other_ present much better~”

Prompto turned bright red.

Gladio grinned. |This is going to be a perfect Christmas.|

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! <3


End file.
